


Darkness

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: When Thorin finds out that Reader helped Bilbo give away his Arkenstone he decides to make an example of her.





	1. Chapter 1

"I helped him..."

Slowly turning Thorin looked over at the small woman and felt rage build inside of him. They had helped Bilbo get away but he would get his revenge one way or another and show he was not to be crossed again. Marching over to the female he saw her back up into the side of the throne and grabbed a fistful of her tunic. He heard her whimper as he piratically dragged her down the cold halls. 

You stumbled to keep up with him as the king pulled you down the darkening halls. Getting to a heavy looking door he threw it open and shoved you to the corner as he went to light the large round fireplace placed in the center of the room. You trembled in fear as you watched him move things around, keeping his back to you. Swallowing hard you mumbled his name. "Thorin?"

"You of all people betray me. My one..."

Gasping you felt your lip tremble. "No Thorin... I just wanted to help you...I love you." 

"Love is nothing more than another one of your lies!" He roared.

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you looked down and shook your head, "This isn't you..."

"Oh but it is. I finally see you for what you are, a greedy pathetic whore who thought she could wiggle her way into my heart and become queen." He said with a raise of his lip. Looking down at he fire he smirked, "Although you indeed did help me with one thing. An example to all others, that never again will Thorin, king under the mountain be crossed." Lifting the iron rod he saw the end a bright orange and moved to walk over to her. 

Trembling you looked to the scolding dwarven ruin for treason and felt ice fill your veins, going to run he grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved your face against the wall. "Thorin no.. Please don't do this!" Feeling him rip away the shoulder of your tunic you let out a sob, begging for him to come to his senses. Your answer was a pain like no other you had felt before. The sound of your own scream drowned out the searing of your skin. The smell of your own burning flesh filled your nose and soon the iron grip he had in your locks was the only thing holding you up as you felt faint. 

The sound of metal hitting stone was heard before you were pulled down the long hallway. Trying to keep your eyes from fluttering shut you saw the passing of iron barred doors. When he suddenly stopped you tried to swallow down the knot in your throat to speak, "Thor..in?" Getting thrown threw the air you slammed against the back stone wall and fell down to the floor with a pained gasp. Lifting your eyes to the door you panted out around the blood filling your mouth. Seeing him in the dark doorway you felt tears flowing from your eyes and onto the floor. 

"Do enjoy your new home my queen." Thorin hissed as he slammed the door shut.

Seeing all the light leave the small room you felt fear fill you. "No... it's dark... Don't leave me in the dark... Thorin!....Please!?" you sobbed out but heard as he did nothing but lock the door and walk back down the hallway, slamming the outer door shut as he left you to your worst fear. 

Curling up on the cold stone floor you cried out at the immense pain filling your body. Letting your eyes slip close you sobbed, begging for someone to help you, for your one to come back.

..........................

The battle had been won, a bloody victory. The durin line had endured many wounds but they would live. Finally able to catch a breath Balin went in search of y/n. He had not seen her since before the battle and knew she needed to be told of her one's current condition. Entering the room she had been sleeping in he saw it empty, the hearth cold. A small tray of food sat on the table but it had not been touched. Furrowing his brows he walked out and shut the door. He searched through many rooms until finally he asked for help locating their soon to be queen. A team of fifty able dwarves searched for the Durrowdam and found no sign of her. Looking up to his brother he shook his head. "I don't understand, the lassie was here and now she is nowhere to be found."

"What are we ta tell im' when he wakes?" Dwalin whispered but not quietly enough. 

"Tell who what?" a grumbling voice asked. 

Turning the Fundin brother looked to the large bed to see their king trying to sit up in the bed.

Groaning at the pain in his chest he looked down to see a large dark purple bruise covering his left side. 

"Ya are lucky ya ad' on mithril armor." Dwalin said as he stepped closer to the bed. 

"Aye laddie that wound on yer foot wouldn't have been the worse of yer injuries had ya not." Balin agreed. 

"Aye.... So what is it the two of you were speaking of when I woke?" Thorin asked. When he saw the two of his closest friends share a look he furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

Taking a breath Balin looked to his king and friend. " Do you know where y/n would have went off to? I haven't seen the Lass since before the battle and we can't seem to find her." 

Furrowing his brows further thorin opened his mouth and then the flood gate in his mind opened and he went ghostly pale. 

"Thorin what..." Dwalin started but was cut off by thorin frantically throwing the covers from him and getting up from bed. Going to his side when the Dwarf almost lost his footing he was shoved aside as their king made his way out of the room as fast as he could.

The pain in his body was forgotten as thorin made his way down to the dungeons. Seeing the coals in the fireplace almost out he looked down at the iron rod laying on the floor. Instantly bile rose to his throat and he quickly limped down to the cell door. Shoving the keys into the lock with shaking hands. Throwing open the door he looked in and had to hold onto the door to keep from falling. "Y/n no!" He gasped out before falling to his knees beside her still body on the floor. 

Running after thorin they heard crying and looked into the dark cell to see the king under the mountain in his knees sobbing beside a small frame on the floor. "Mahal no..." 

Lifting her bruised and cold body up from the floor thorin held her to his bare chest. "Wake up... amrâl Please wake up." He begged, stroking the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry y/n." 

Shaking his head Dwalin backed away in shock before running out of the dungeons. "Help! Somebody help!" 

Holding her close thorin rocked back and forth as tears rolled down into his beard. " What have I done? Oh Mahal what have I done?" He cried as the sound of foot falls filed the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the chair beside the bed Thorin looked down at the small female with a heavy heart. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. If the elven healers hadn't told him repeatedly that she was alive one would think she was dead. A large bruise covered her right side from her head down across her jaw and spotting along her shoulder, ribs and hip from where he had thrown her. A swollen lip and cheek showed where he had held her against the wall. But none of her injuries were as bad as the one hiding under the thick white bandage wrapped around her left shoulder. The elven healer had cleaned the infected area but still it was left inflamed as she lathered the burnt skin with a healing salve. He was told it would heal with time and that they had caught the infection early on, a fever was all that had set in. None the less the wound would scar, as it was meant to when inflicted. She would carry the mark of a traitor for the remainder of her life. All because of his greed. His desire for that accursed Arkenstone had cost him everything. Y/n had awoken once while being moved and the sight of him near her had caused her to shield herself in fear. She hoarsely cried out for him not to hurt her anymore, exclaiming that she was sorry. Dropping his head in shame he felt as tears rolled down his cheeks. With a shaking hand he whipped away the wetness on his cheeks and stood. Leaning down he placed one last kiss to her brow before limping out of the room.

Waking up you let out a small whimper at the soreness overwhelming your body but forced your eyes to open. Looking around the room you were relieved to find you were no longer in the cold dark dungeon but back in the room you had been sleeping in since the company had reclaimed the mountain. Scanning the room you found the fireplace had a large fire going and thick furs covered your body that even in pain felt clean. The sound of the door opening snapped you eyes over to see Dori coming into the room carrying a tray of food. When he noticed you awake he gave you a small smile and placed the tray on the bedside table. 

"It is good to see you awake my lady." 

"Thorin?" you choked out, your throat scratchy. Seeing him sigh you feared the worse but then saw him look relaxed.

"He has recovered from the dragon sickness and we have won the war. He killed Azog and is aiding the people of laketown." Dori informed her with a sigh.

Closing your eyes you let out a silent thanks to Mahal. "I want to see him." you said but saw his face fall at this.

"I..I am afraid he is busy at the moment. Being king and all... I will inform him of your wishes. If you need anything tell the guard outside of your door." Dori said quickly before leaving the room in a haste.

"Wait... Dor..." the door being closed cut you off. Swallowing you looked around the room and felt loneliness settle in. Glancing at your tray you reached over and grabbed the large roll to nibble on. 

..............................

It had been a week and over that time you had healed and gotten back on your feet. The brand on your shoulder still hurt if something hit it but overall it was healing. Between Dori and Oin you had been instructed to stay in your chambers while you were healing and you had done just that but everyday you had spent alone in this room wore at you. Dori, Ori or Bifur would bring your meals and every time you would ask them to see Thorin but every time there was another reason why you could not. He is in a meeting. He is sleeping. He is busy. Fear that something had actually happened to him and you had not been told took over your mind but was soon diminished when you heard his deep voice in the halls one day outside of your door. Quickly getting up from bed you ran over to the door and opened it to see his back pass through another door. With a heavy heart you made your way over to the window and looked to see dwarves and humans alike moving around, working on Dale from the looks of it. Sighing you twirled the braid at your left temple, your courting braid from Thorin. Along the journey he had re braided it everyday, making sure it was always kept neat and there for everyone to see but now without his care it was almost out completely. Looking down a tear rolled down the tip of your nose, falling to your lap. 

When you finally left your chambers you had went walking down the halls, seeing the work being done to restore the mountain back to it's original glory. Dwarves from the Iron hills had chosen to stay until the work was in the hands of the returning dwarves from the blue mountains. Thinking about Dis coming made you smile for the first time in weeks, you would finally have the company of a friend again. So far Thorin had ignored you, apparently too busy to see you. While you knew he had plenty to do with the mountain you couldn't help but feel it was on purpose. Rounding a corner you saw a door open and a large group of dwarf lords leave the room, all seeming to talk of the meeting they had just left. Peeking in you saw Thorin standing at a large table sorting through a pile of papers. Biting your lip you raised your hand and knocked lightly on the door. 

"Enter." 

Seeing him not look up you fiddled your fingers, "Thorin?" you said in a whisper. When his head snapped up you met his blue eyes and saw shock fill his face. 

"y/n..." he sighed as his eyes roamed over her frame. The dark bruise that once covered her right side was now gone and only a small red line remained on her bottom lip but he could make out the edge of white bandage on the neckline of her dress. Swallowing hard he looked down and gathered his papers. "I must be going." he said as he went for the door but stopped when he felt her hand grab his sleeve. 

"Wait!" you exclaimed in a panic as you saw him go to leave. Moving your hand from his sleeve to his arm you kept your eyes down. "I...I have been asking to see you." you said in a soft voice, to afraid to meet his eyes and see disapproval. Slowly looking up when he said nothing you met his eyes and saw a war going on inside his head. Parting your lips to inquire him about it you were stopped by him snatching his arm away from you, forcing a gasp from your lips. 

He had to do something. He had to leave or he would break. Quickly pulling his arm away from her touch he stepped back and straightened his back, "I have no time for you." he said in a emotionless voice before he quickly left the room and made his way down the stairs. He had to keep busy, had to keep his mind off of her. Had to remind himself that this was for her own safety.

When his footsteps became more and more distant you felt as fresh tears filled your eyes and a knot formed in your throat. Letting out a sob you covered your mouth and quickly ran back towards your chamber. 

............................

Nothing was ever said about the words spoken between you and your one. He never came, the only sign that he even recognized your presence was the note left on your tray with the word 'eat' written in his hand after you had skipped your last two meals. Ignoring his attempt to show he cared about your well being you folded the parchment and carefully laid it on the table in your chambers. Grabbing the small bag you had packed and wrapping the cloak around your shoulders you sighed and quietly left the room. Taking one last glance at the large door at the end of the hall you felt another knot forming in your throat but swallowed it down. With the halls empty as everyone slept you managed to slip past the two guards at he front gate and kept to the shadows as you walked south. 

...........................

Sitting at his table with his face in his hands Thorin listened to his friend and adviser nag him. His eyes were dull and his heart torn. 

"This has gone on long enough Thorin you must speak with her..." Balin said.

"I can not." Thorin groaned without looking up. 

"Aye ya can. It ain't that difficult, lass is right down the hall. Crying herself ta sleep again no doubt." Dwalin said with a firm glare at his friend.

 "I can't." 

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I HURT HER." Thorin yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Panting he looked up to his best friends with tears in his eyes. "I tortured her. Berated her. My one. My queen. I was supposed to protect her, care for her. How am I supposed to ask for her to stay by my side when I can not even protect her from myself." He said, looking down. 

Furrowing his brows Balin walked closer to the boy that he had known since he was a boy. "Thorin that was not you. She knows that was not you. It's time you accepted that as well." Seeing him still upset he sighed, "That woman loves you Thorin and that is not something to take lightly."

Watching his friends leave his chambers Thorin was left to his own thoughts. He sat for hours, smoking his pipe and staring into the fire. He loved y/n with all his heart, she was his one. When Gandalf had first talked him into letting another come on the journey he had refused, they didn't need another mouth to feed, another unable person to look after. As soon as she had walked into their camp that night he had felt his time it's self stop. Just thinking of her now made his heart swell. Balin was right, they would work through this together. Standing he made his way to her door and knocked lightly. When no answer came he slowly opened the door, "Y/n?" he called out but found the room empty. It was the middle of the night, Where was she? Seeing another tray of uneaten food on her table he furrowed his brows. Walking over he noticed a folded piece of paper beside the tray and lifted it. 

_My intentions were to help him but it seems my betrayal cannot be forgotten. I am truly sorry, what I did was purely out of my love for him, if anything I hope everyone can see that to be true. Thank you for the chance. - Y/N._

Thorin felt his heart constrict as the letter dropped to the stone floor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin had every guardsman available search the mountain and grounds for the darrowdam and so far nothing had been found. He had no doubt woken the whole mountain when he yelled at the two dwarves on guard. "How does a female just slip by you and disappear into the night?!" he roared, worry for her safety fueling his anger. As soon as the sun broke the horizon he sent out his raven to search for his one. "Find her Roac. Please find her." With that he watched the black bird take flight towards the west. Hanging his head low he closed his eyes. "Please Mahal keep her safe. Keep my amrâl out of harms way."

.........................

Walking on you felt numb to the sleet hitting against your cloak. You had taken the old forest road to head back west and had been walking throughout the day and now it was dark yet again. Winter was moving in fast and you knew your likelihood of surviving it out here on your own was slim but in all honesty, you didn't much care anymore. Your one no longer wanted you, no longer loved you and in the dwarven community a person would only love one person their whole life. Add that to having no where to go thanks to being marked a traitor and you were left with nothing. No chance at a family, no home and no reason to go on. Stumbling on a patch of dying grass you fell to your hands and knees. Looking down at the ground a large black paw came into your field of vision and a deep growl was heard from above you. Slowly looking up you managed to make out two glowing eyes in the moonlight. Tilting your head to the side you looked around to see you had entered an open plain and were in fact no longer on the road. Looking back up at the bear you moved to stand, straining at the weight of your own body. "I'm sorry for trespassing Master Beorn, thought I was on the road still." you mumbled, turning and going to walk back south a ways. 

The bear furrowed his brows at the female dwarf, he remembered her from Oakensheild's company. Why was she out here alone, at night, in the freezing rain? So many questions filled his mind that he almost missed the female stumbling yet again. Something was wrong. Normally he wouldn't care about a dwarf's well being but her being a female and recalling how kind she had been swayed him. Shifting back to his man form he followed her. "What you doing out here girl?" he asked and saw her shrug her shoulders. "Where you going?" he tried again.

"Don't know." you said. Your head was spinning now and his next words all muffled together but you recognized the word Oakensheild pass his lips, sending a sharp pain through your heart. 

Watching her small legs lift her feet less and less off the ground it came as no surprise when she fell to the ground again, but this time she didn't lift herself up. Crouching down beside her he noticed the tears mingling in with the cold rain that was dripping down her face. Her eyes were barely opening as she blinked and her lips were a light blue. "You need to get up little one." he said in a gentler voice this time. 

"Want it to be over."

Hearing her confession Beorn watched as her eyes closed. When they didn't open he raised his chin and let out a deep breath before moving his arms under her and lifting her from the ground. Making his way back to his home he laid her on the couch by the fire to warm up. He didn't know what had happened but she did not deserve to die out alone in the cold. At least if anything he would get answers. 

.........................

Waking up you looked around and recognized Beorn's home from the time you had been here with the company. Sitting up on the large couch you noticed the thick wool blanket that had been placed over you. Not hearing anyone in the house you hopped down and folded the blanket, placing it at the end of the couch. Seeing your cloak and bag on the table you moved to grab it when a deep voice startled you. 

"Stupid thing for you to do, walking these lands alone at night. You were freezing when I found you." Beorn said as he looked down at he female. 

Sighing you looked down at your feet, "Thank you for helping me Master Beorn but I wish you would have just left me."

Furrowing his brows he frowned at the woman's desire for death. "Whatever happened between you and Oakensheild doesn't mean your life should end." When she looked at him in question he raised his chin, "I have been around a long time little one, I know your race never lets their females out of sight. You being out here all alone without a braid in your hair was enough to tell me something had happened between the two of you." When he saw her eyes water and fall to the floor he sighed. "What are you going to do now?" he asked as she whipped her eyes.

"Keep moving I suppose." you answered, not really knowing what to do.

"Come let me feed you first at least you won't make it out of my territory in the shape you are now." he said as he led her into the kitchen. 

Hopping up to sit on the stool you looked down at your lap and ran your the courting bead through your fingers. Thorin's courting braid had long since fell out but you had kept his bead, wanting at least on thing to remember him by. One thing to remind you that he was real, that your amrâl had loved you at one time. 

Beorn did not know what it was about he female that made his heart ache for her. Perhaps it was that she reminded him of his daughter, so small and kind. Maia had only been twelve when the orcs raided their clan and took them as prisoners, she along with her younger brother and his pregnant wife had been killed. "I had a family once, before the orcs came. When I escaped I learned they had been killed." he said in a mournful voice.

Looking up at the huge man you felt sadness fill you. He had his back turned to you as he made something to eat but you could see from his slack shoulders that it weighed heavily on him. "How did you go on?"

Taking a deep breath he placed a plate in front of her. "I knew that they would want me to live my life, to celebrate my freedom. That one day we would be together again when my time came."

You stayed quiet after that, not knowing what to say. Looking down at the wooden bowl filled with stew and the large honey cake you met his brown eyes. "Thank you." 

Nodding his head he left her alone to eat and think. Walking outside he went to his chopping block and began cutting firewood for the long winter to come. When he went to rest after some time he noticed the female dwarf petting his dogs that towered over her. He could still see much pain in her eyes but she smiled at the canines and made sure to give them each a rub behind the ear. When a shadow came from above he looked up to see a larger than normal black raven flying high above. The bird seemed to survey the land and stared at the girl for sometime before taking off back towards the east. 

.......................

Thorin had been sitting at his desk looking over maps when a cry was heard. Looking behind him out the balcony he saw Roac perched on the stone railing. Quickly standing he made long strides over to the door and threw it open to step out onto the cold balcony. "Did you find her?" he asked quickly and closed his eyes when the bird confirmed his female was currently safe. "Bear man?... Beorn's. She is at Beorn's." She had walked the whole way there had been sleeting last night, had she walked through it? Of course she had there was no where for her to go. "Thank you my friend." he said as he quickly went back into his room and grabbed the bag he had already packed. He would find his queen and when he did he would never let her out of his sight again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Beorn had tried to talk you into staying longer with him but said he understood when you told him you just wanted to be alone for now. With some provisions packed into a bag with a thicker wool blanket you were on your way. You still didn't know where you were headed but you had told Beorn that one day you would come visit him again. Heading south west you stayed close to the mountains, knowing you would be able to hide from possible threats better in the rocks than out in the open. When the sun fell behind the mountains and darkness overcame the valley you moved into a small nook in the mountainside. You always hated the dark and being alone in it didn't help. When Erabor had been attacked by Smaug the dwarves of Erabor had moved west towards the blue mountains. During your stay in some of the caves along the west side of the misty mountains the cave you and your parents had been in had collapsed. You were only a dwarfling at the time and it took the others two days to get you out. Two days of being trapped in a pitch black cold cave with your parents lifeless bodies. It came as no surprise to everyone when you became terrified of the dark. Still there was nothing for you to do about it now. Pulling the wool blanket out that Beorn had given you and laying you back against the smoothest part of the mountain side you tried to get a little sleep.

.........................

Looking up at the night sky Thorin continued riding his pony towards Beorn's homestead. He had been riding since early morning but he wouldn't stop, not until he had his one in his arms again. Seeing the old road open up into the large valley he furrowed his brows at the sight of the large black bear laying in the feild looking at him. The dwarven king watched as the bear turned to a man and pulled on a pair of breeches before making his way over to him. "Master Beorn." he said in greeting.

"Oakensheild. I knew you would come." Beorn's deep voice said. 

The man's eyes were at his level while he was on his pony but it didn't make him any less intimidating. "How did you know?" he asked. 

"Saw your raven." 

"Roac, one of my most loyal friends. One of the few I would trust to find y/n... I was told she was here with you." Thorin said, looking at the bear man for confirmation.

Crossing his arms over his chest he sighed, "She was."

"Was?" Thorin said in disbelief. "Where did she go? When did she leave?" he asked quickly and saw the male raise his brow.

"I offered for her to stay but she wants to be alone. I will not hold someone against their will." Beorn said sternly.

Taking a deep breath to calm his temper Thorin rubbed his face. "Which way did she go?" 

"She does not have anywhere in particular she said something about just keep moving. When she left here she headed west but I know not where she went after that. I have given her provisions that should last her a few days."

Nodding Thorin bowed his head, "Thank you for aiding her. I will see you reimbursed..."

"Do not bother. I have told you I do not much like dwarves, but her... she is kind and gentle hearted. She reminds me of my daughter and I do not like seeing her in pain. I do not know what happened between the two of you Oakensheild but I do know that she cares for you very much. Let it be known that is the only reason you are still breathing." Beorn said keeping a firm glare on the dwarf king. 

Stiffening Thorin swallowed hard before nodding again. "I made a grave mistake that will haunt me for the remainder of my days and I will spend every moment making it up to her. You have my word that I will never cause her pain again."

Humming Beorn nodded and stepped out of the way. "Be sure you do not."

"Thank you again." Was all Thorin said before clicking his tongue for his pony to begin walking again. 

......................

All night you had not found sleep, kept awake by the harsh bite of the wind and thoughts of your lost love. You wondered if he even noticed you were gone. If he cared. Most likely not, after all it wasn't if he wanted you there in the first place. You understood why of course, you had betrayed him, he would never be able to trust you again. In the end it was all for the best, a king should have never attempted to have a lowly commoner as his queen. He was meant for greatness while you were nothing. Wiping away the new tears rolling down your cheeks you sniffled and finished packing up your small bag. Grabbing one of the honey rolls Beorn had given you you threw the sack over your shoulder and started walking south. 

By dusk on the following day there was a thick blanket of snow covering the ground and your fingers were numb.you could feel yourself beginning more and more tired by the minute and knew your chances of surviving the winter were dwindling. Looking around you see a large lake that was frozen over, tilting your head your see a tall stone along the shore line and gasped, "mirrormere?" Hesitantly you walked to the waters edge and peered out over it to see a perfect reflection of the sky. Looking up and then back down you bit your lip befits backing up to the stone and sliding to sit. Feeling a tear roll down your frost bitten cheeks you looked to the lake, "Please give me a sign... What do I do?" you asked in a cracking voice. Closing your eyes you let out a small sob. 

.....................

He was running out of time. Winter was here and already snow covered the land. She would not live to see the end of the week out here by herself, not in this weather. The sun had set hours ago but in a last hope he scanned the land with the help of the full moon. Squinting his eyes he saw a tall pillar and behind it a mirror of the nights sky, bright stars shown just as clear as the one above, a puddle of diamonds in the snow. He knew this place but only by the many stories and songs. Pushing his pony forward he moved to the waters edge and gazed into the same lake that had given his forefathers the sign to build Moria. Getting down from the pony he pat the horses neck and slowly moved to stare int the frozen glass. He knew he would not see his own reflection, only Durin the first had ever accomplished that but something drove him to look into that lake. Seeing nothing below him he slowly looked up the mirror until something caught his attention. Furrowing his brows he saw a small figure curled up in the snow. Snapping his eyes from the lake he looked beside the carved dwarven monument to see a curled up figure in the snow. When a gust of wind blew by the person's h/c hair moved beneath their hood and he felt his heart stop, "Y/n?.. Y/N!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could over to her side, falling to his knees in the snow beside her. Her curled up body was half covered in snow, meaning she had been here for a while. Pulling her into his arms he pushed back the hood of the cloak to see her skin paled and her lips a light blue. "No. No, no, no, no, no." he said over and over again. Rubbing her face he felt her icy cold skin through his leather gloves and his throat tightened "Y/n wake up. Fuck please wake up." he said as a sob broke out of his throat. Cradling her he pressed his ear to her chest and heard the smallest of thumps, she was alive. Quickly lifting her up into his arms he called over his pony and lifted her on before mounting behind her, wrapping her in his fur lined cloak. There was only one place close enough with anyone that would be able to help her. Swallowing down his pride he kicked the pony into a run, heading for Lorien, praying she would hold out until they made it there.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Will post soon. Sorry for the delay, my babies are sick and I'm exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
